


Hiro

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 One Shots [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Almost a drabble, Any age, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Hamada - Freeform, Hiro & Tadashi, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Mochi is a bed hog, Movie Night, No Ages Mentioned, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, POV, POV Change, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Short One Shot, Tadashi - Freeform, Tadashi Hamada - Freeform, bh6 - Freeform, hidashi, hiro - Freeform, no specifics, only fluff, pillow fort, pillows, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidashi. No specifics to ages, relationships, or gender. (So if you want to imagine this as a twin female AU you totally could.)</p><p>They build a pillow fort and watch movies together every Friday while Cass Hamada proceeds to sleep early.</p><p>-One shot.<br/>-Prompt fill.<br/>-Completely SFW, not even kisses.<br/>-Just cute cuddling fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> There was like a pillow fort prompt that I got from that OTP random prompt site. I wanted to read a fic for it so I made one. Except I don't know if I filled the prompt or threw it into the ocean like old Rose at the end of Titanic.
> 
> Hiro and Tadashi can be related or unrelated its an open opinion. Same with ages. 
> 
> They're in the living room.
> 
> (Hiro and Tadashi are brothers and the same age in the movie when I imagined this but again use any because its not canon to the one shot.)

The two hamada brothers are currently running and prancing around the house looking for as many pillows as possible. Their's, their aunt's, couch pillows, even Mochi's(although its never used because even though Aunt Cass bought it for him Mochi just lays on people instead). Tonight is anual movie night between the two while their, exausted, Aunt gets to sleep early. At least twice will they get yelled at for being too loud and disturbing her, but it all works out in the end as she is usually only half awake. Most of the time its in the beginning of the night though. The various pillow fights, or fights to see who can get the most pillows, take place and can get a little noisy. After that, they wrap themselves in blankets and drink hot chocolate while watching movies. Of course they have to make the fort first. The pillow fort is constructed by both of them to perfect their movie watching area. They must have enough room to watch the movie but also lay down or sit up. Alas they need air, rather than each other's, to breathe too so they have to add that to the equation; until they are finally ready to settle in for the rest of the night. A long night, full of cuddles.

\-- Tadashi's POV --  
His eyes would sparkle from their own light within. The way his lips curled almost painfully into a smile from pure joy; from being with me, and only me. How we both feel like home. How we are each other's home.

It reflects the way we laugh. At how extraordinary this fort was compared to last time. At how great it feels to be together. I knew his brain was going through ideas a mile a minute on how to make just this fort alone better. So much potential in such a little body. It's as if his intelligence could be seen coming out of him through his laughter, concentration, and his eyes.

As he plopped himself down again on his back, his hair frammed his head in a rainbow of black. His chest heaved up and down quickly from the lack of air. After our various fights it eventually turned into a tickle fight. Of course I usually always win due to my physical advantage over him but there are times he can use just his mental advantages alone to win.

We're both staring at the pillows above us like we're stargazing. My arms are crossed behind my head while his are relaxed by his sides. As if only right now is what matters and is important.  
There are pillows above and below us and left and right of us. It took us at least an hour to build. The positions of pillows had to be precise enough to be able to withstand the weight. The basics of engineering, distributing weight properly. 

With a puff of breath he smiles and looks at me. The smug smile he always wears. He's on his side, his head in his hand with his arm in the shape of a triangle. Wonder and adventure is shown in the glint of his eye. He hovers his hand over my cheek since my head is turned towards him. Thin, slender fingers caress my jaw line and brush over my lips. His skin is always so soft. As I chuckle past his fingers he huffs, bringing his hand back to his side.

He turns over and onto his back, looking at the pillows above us again. Resting my neck I do the same and hear a faint whisper escape his lips.

I question him with a hum and he falls back into his previous position minutes afterward. As I face him I can hear and read it this time.

"I love you, 'Dashi."

It feels like it lasts forever as I watch the words fall out of his mouth. Seeing the gap between his teeth on the l on love. And even after all this time, living and existing together, I still feel the skip of beat when he says it out loud; addressed specifically and only for me.

I feel the smile on my face form matching his before he decides to tackle me with a grunt. Positioning himself better, he lays with the side of his face on my chest and his arms around my neck. I caress his raven locks slowly and create circles in his back. Already I can feel him slipping and relaxing into a state of blissful sleep. Nuzzling my nose into his bird's nest of hair, I mutter it back. The smell of him fills my lungs and I realize nothing could ever compare to this.

The feeling of being with Hiro.


End file.
